a new life
by gATITABella
Summary: Comp AU: Morgan and Hunter break up 2 weeks after book 14. They both agreed that after wut had happened they might need to slow down a bit…but while Morgan is in Scotland she meets a new guy...Whats his name? Whats he like? Is he good or evil?
1. A New Beginning

_Okay I know I'm still writing that other story but I just really felt inspired and decided to write another completely different story. I don't own sweep, don't sue. Read and review please._

'_' thoughts  
*_* witch message  
"_"dialogue

**~!~Summary~!~ the story takes place after book 14. Morgan and Hunter break up two weeks after book ends. They both agreed that after what had happened they might need to slow down a bit. But while Morgan is in Scotland she meets a new guy...What's his name? What's he like? What will happen?**

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning_

**Morgan BOS:**

_It has been two weeks since Hunter and I decided to take a break. I feel so lost without him. My roommates have been really nice. There's Macarena from Spain, she has light brown eyes and medium brown hair that nearly reaches her lower back. She acts kind of like Raven, always on the edge but at least she knows her limits. Then there's Michelle from France, she has blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. She likes to have fun but not until she's done all of her work first. Tonight we are going out with a group of their friends to a local club. They set me up with this guy named Daniel. I haven't met him yet but they told me he's really cute. Okay, time to get ready. Wish me luck._

-Morgan

Macarena and Michelle helped me get ready. Macarena picked out my clothes. I wore a sliver shimmering bikini top with dark-blue low-rider jeans and cute backless high heels. Michelle did my make-up. When I looked in the mirror, I could hardly tell I had any make-up on. We left the dorms at around 11 and met the guys at the club.

When we arrived at the club, we found the guys almost instantly. There was three of them one for each of us. First I met Ian, he was from America and had blue eyes and brown hair. Then there was George, he was from Scotland and had green eyes and red hair. Finally I met my date, Daniel, from England. He had deep green eyes and black spiky hair that made his eyes more noticeable. He had a white shirt and baggy black pants.

"Hi, I'm Morgan" I said, trying not to faint. 'He is sooo HOT! Cute is an understatement.' He took my hand and kissed it. He was so sweet. 'So far, so good'

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Morgan" his voice was deep and he had a British accent. 'Oh, Goddess can he be any hotter.' he pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered in my ear "Would you like it better if I did look a little hotter?" I felt myself blush. Thank the Goddess my make-up was covering it. I flashed a flirtatious smile to him. "Morgan, would you like to dance?" I nodded.

He led me to the dance floor. Then I realized something. 'New guy, why not a new me.' I decided to let myself go. I never danced with Hunter the way I danced with Daniel. I did moves that I didn't even know existed. I felt like a whole other person and I loved it. When we finished dancing, we headed to the table our friends were at, there was a slight problem, but I guess it wasn't to my friends. There were only three chairs at the table. Macarena was on Ian's lap in one chair, and Michelle was on George's lap in the other chair. I decided to do the same.

We had some drinks and talked for a while and then I felt Daniel start kissing my neck. I usually didn't like it when Hunter did it because he could never find that one spot I liked, but Daniel found it so easily. Before I knew it I was making out with him. I paused for a second and studied his face. Everything about him was better. His eyes were greener than Hunter's, he had a better accent than Hunter, and he even kissed better than Hunter. I wanted him. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted Hunter.

**~!~  
Please Review. I fixed the spelling errors and changed the html coding. Even though this story is finished, I would appeciate any and all reviews. They help me figure out what's good and bad in the story, so I appreciate the flames, too(no matter how weird that sounds). **


	2. A New Me

Btw thank you for all the reviews... okay Hunter is finally in the story (Sky too). I fit him in but some of you wont like what'll happen. Another thing the BOS entry is really long.  
  
~!~_~!~ time change  
  
Chapter 2: A New Me  
  
Morgan BOS  
  
Monday, July 21, 2003  
  
After the night at the club, Daniel asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, I accepted. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for only a week. Since my last entry I have changed my physical appearance a bit ( A/N: I'll describe it to you later in the story). Of course even though I have changed almost everything about me, I haven't let the change interfere with my work here. I have been spending most of my time after school studying and doing homework. I haven't been able to tell my family about Daniel yet because every time I call they are out. I think I'll call them right now to see if they are in. *pause*(A/N: its actually written in her BOS).  
  
Yay they were home. I got to talk to mom for a while until Mary K. and Dad picked up the spare fones. Everybody was happy to hear from me. I told them about my drastic changes in appearance and my new guy. They were happy that I had met someone new. Mary k. thought it was so kool what I did to myself but mom and dad were another story. They didn't appreciate I did this behind their backs and without their permission. Eventually I got them to change their minds about the whole thing and they were happy I was making friends and I wasn't shy anymore. My mom was especially happy it wasn't affecting my studies over here even though she didn't agree with them. Okay I have a hand cramp now. Write in you soon.  
  
-Morgan  
  
~!~Next Day~!~  
  
When I woke up form my nap. Macarena was shaking me awake. She was telling me I had a phone call from some guy named Hunter. I ran to the phone and answered it. Surely enough it was he.  
  
"Hello?" I said half groggy half out of breath. 'Why was he calling me for?'  
  
"Hello, Morgan. Did I wake you up?" he asked me.  
  
"No, I just woke up a minute before you called" I said, lying." So, um... not to be mean Hunter but why are you calling me?"  
  
"I just wanted to hear your voice again." he said quite timidly" I miss you, Morgan." I nearly dropped the phone. 'What do I say? Sorry Hunter but I'm dating another guy and I haven't been thinking about you at all?'  
  
"Really?" was all I could say.  
  
"Yes, don't you miss me?" he asked me. 'Oh s*** what do say?' "Morgan?"  
  
"Yea, I'm here." I replied  
  
"I asked you if you missed me. Why aren't you answering? What aren't you telling me Morgan?" he said getting quite angry I could sense him trying to control himself.  
  
"I met someone." I said in a tiny whisper hoping he wouldn't hear me. "His name is Daniel. We have been going out for about a week now." I heard Hunter drop the phone. I could hear him swearing on the other side. Someone else picked up the phone. It was Sky.  
  
"Morgan, what's going on? Why is Hunter so angry?" she asked quite concerned  
  
"Remember how Hunter and I agreed to take some time off for a while? Well, I met someone. His name is Daniel and we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a week. Hunter and I weren't going out anymore. We had been broken up for about a month. And then I met Daniel and we just hooked up." I replied. I could tell sky was quite shocked at what I had told her." We are still friends, right, Sky?"  
  
"Of course, Morgan. I just didn't know what was going on." she said. I could sense her getting happy again "So what's this Daniel like? He must be something to replace Hunter." she added with a little giggle.  
  
"Well he has green eyes and black spiky hair that make his eyes more noticeable. He has a deep voice and a British accent kinda like Hunter's but better. And he makes me feel so wonderful like I am a new person." I took in a short breath " By the way, I didn't tell you. I've changed alot since you last saw me"  
  
"Really? What did you do?" she asked.  
  
" Well first, I dyed my hair black and put blue streaks in it. I also bought matching blue contacts. I even got a little tan its not that dark but I don't seem so pale anymore. I threw out my whole wardrobe and bought new clothes." I told her triumphantly. I was proud of the dramatic change I had made in my life.  
  
"Wow, that sounds great," she told me "I bet everyone is going to be really surprised when you get home."  
  
" Yea, I can't wait. I have been dying to see Bree and Robbie. I go back to Widow's Vale in August. So how are you and Raven doing?" I asked.  
  
"Our relationship is still a little shaky but it's improving. In fact she's coming to visit me for a week." she said. I could picture the smile growing across her face. "Well that sounds great. " I said. I heard someone in the background and figured out it was Hunter telling her to get off the phone.  
  
"Hey, Morgan I have to go now. Hunter's getting all mad that I'm talking to you" she said half giggling  
  
"I figured as much. But he can't really hate me. We were broken up when I hooked Daniel. He hadn't even talked to me for a month. What was I going to do?" I said.  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right. He'll get over it but Hunter can really hold a grudge" she replied.  
  
"Probably. Well tell Raven hi for me " I told her.  
  
"Talk to you soon. Bye" she said  
  
"Bye, Sky" I replied hanging up.  
  
I stood there looking at the phone. I picked it and started to dial. It started to ring. The person on the other line finally answered. His British accent calmed me down a bit.  
  
"Hey, Daniel. You want to go out tonight?" I asked my boyfriend.  
  
"Sure, love. Is something wrong? You seem a little tense." He asked me, sounding concerned. He was so sweet.  
  
"No, I'm fine." I tried not to tell him but then I just started pouring out the whole story. " Well my ex, Hunter, called me today. He told me he missed me. I hadn't talked to him for a month and he didn't know about you and me. Then I told him and he got all mad at me. But I don't under stand why because we were broken up and I'm just so aggravated with him right now. Then I started to talk to his cousin sky and she was totally cool about it and then she told me she had to go because he was getting mad she was talking to me. He was just so mean and I don't know why." I stopped to take a breath. " That's what's wrong"  
  
"Well that sounds a little hectic even for you. Would you like it better if we just hung around my apartment for a while?" he asked me. He was so caring. No wonder I loved him so much. Maybe Hunter and I weren't múirn beatha dáns. What if Daniel is my múirn beatha dán?  
  
"Sure. I'd love that. Maybe some tranquility will do me good." I said giggling just little bit. "What time should I come over?" I added.  
  
"8 sounds good to me. You?" he replied  
  
"Sounds good to me, too" I replied, a smile grew upon my face. "Talk to you later. I love you"  
  
"I love you, Morgan. See you at eight." He replied hanging up the phone. I put the phone down and headed toward my part of the room. I fell on my bed and held my pillow to my chest. I felt like one of those girls in the movies that were so in love. And well basically I was and happy about it. 


	3. A New Threat

Okay. people sometimes even the most perfect couple in the world hits a few roadblocks. Please read and review, but don't flame me for splitting up Hunter and Morgan. Okay here's the story. By the way I screwed up on the date in the last chapter it's the year 2002 in the book not 2003. Btw, Hunter's POV is later in the story.  
  
~!~_~!~ Time Change  
  
'_' Thoughts  
  
*_* Witch message  
  
"_"Dialogue  
  
Chapter 3: A New Threat  
  
~!~1 Month~!~  
  
Morgan's BOS  
  
August 20, 2002  
  
I am soooo happy. Today I get to go back home. I leave in the morning and get there late at night. Daniel is coming with me. I can't wait for my family to finally meet him. But there is a downside to going back to Widow's Vale. Hunter. I learned form Sky that he went to Widow's Vale about a week ago. I don't want to see him after the argument we had over the phone. It wasn't my fault I fell for Daniel while we were broken up. Ok I have to finish packing.  
  
-Morgan  
  
~!~Widow's Vale~!~  
  
When Daniel and I arrived at the airport in Widow's Vale, I was bombarded by a group of people coming to hug me. When my mom, dad, and Mary K finally decided to let me go I was nearly strangled to death by Bree and Robbie for my change in appearance. Raven was a little surprised by new change but it seemed that her attention kept falling on Daniel who was being pulled away from me. Sky and Alisa came next. They were very happy to see my change up close.  
  
When I finished hugging the rest of the coven, I went back to Daniel's side and introduced him to everyone. When I looked off to the side I noticed the white blonde hair that kept going back and forth around the corner. I smirked at his strange way of avoiding me. * You know you want to say hi* I witch messaged to him. This time he showed his whole head. He glared at me. It was as if we were having our own conversation with our eyes. I was snapped back into reality when I felt Daniel wrap his arms around me.  
  
"It's time to go home" he whispered in my ear. I looked at the group of people starting to leave the airport. I started walking with Daniel's head on my shoulders and his arms still wrapped around me.  
  
*You shouldn't trust him, Morgan* Hunter witch messaged to me. I looked back to where he was but he was already gone. 'Hunter wasn't the type to get jealous, so why did he say that?' I thought to myself.  
  
When we got outside the airport, I saw my beautiful car Das Boot parked in front of me.  
  
"My car!" I screamed happily and hugged it.  
  
"We brought it for you so you could drive yourself home." my little sister said to me.  
  
"That's your car?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yup. I know it doesn't look like much but it gets me around." I said with a big smile on my face. "I'll give you a ride to your hotel. Mom, can I take Daniel to his hotel? I don't want him to fall asleep in the cab."  
  
"Sure, sweetie ." my mother answered. "Just make sure you come back once you've dropped him off." With that Daniel and I put our bags into the car. I hopped into the drivers seat and opened the passenger's door for my boyfriend. We drove to his hotel in silence. I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other in his. Half way to his hotel Daniel broke the silence.  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can we go to that power sink you told me about? It's just that I've never been to one and I would love to do a quick circle there."  
  
"Sure, let me turn back and we'll go, Okay?"  
  
"Sounds great" and with that we went towards the cemetery. It caught me as strange that he wanted to go there so late but I guess it was important to him. We reached the cemetery and got out of the car. I opened the trunk and Daniel got his supplies from his luggage. As we walked toward the power sink, Daniel asked me for my car keys.  
  
"I forgot something in my suitcase. You go ahead and I'll be there in a second." he said to me as he went back towards the car. When I got to the power sink I sensed a dark presence, but before I could do anything to protect my self, I was bound. Then a figure came out from the shadows.  
  
"Hello, Morgan" the figure said to me. 'No. It can't be.' 


	4. A New Problem

  
Hey guys I just started school last week and I don't have as much free time as I wish I did. Thanks to all of my reviewers… but I want more… I don't want to sound like an annoying whinny brat but unfortunately that's what I am. *annoying whining sound* **Disclaimer:** Some of my friends that write for this site say I have to do this but isn't it obvious that I don't own Sweep...   
I do, however, own Daniel. He's mine (grabs him from the computer screen and protectively hugs him) if you want to use him you can but you have to ask my permission. He's MY dream guy.   
~!~_~!~ Time Change '_' Thoughts   
*_* Witch message "_"Dialogue 

Here's the chapter you've long waited for.

  
Last time on: A New Threat When I got to the power sink I sensed a dark presence, but before I could do anything to protect my self, I was bound. Then a figure came out from the shadows. "Hello, Morgan" the figure said to me. 'No. It can't be.' 

**

Chapter 4: A New Problem

**

"Hello Morgan" a cool voice said from the shadows. I tired to run but they had already bound me. 

"I'm sorry, sister" Killian said coming out of the shadows with Ciarnan. 

"Ciarnan? Killian? What the hell is going on here?" I said in disbelief. 'Since when did Killian work with Ciarnan.' I tired to fight through the binding spell but was no use. 

"Don't waste you time, Morgan" Ciarnan said coldly, staying in the shadows. "I've been preparing Killian for a while now. Not even you could break it," he added very matter-of-factly. 

_*Daniel*_

"Sorry Morgan. I can't help you." Daniel came out of the shadows behind Ciarnan and stood at his side. 

"Good job" Ciarnan said shaking Daniel's hand but his eyes never leaving me. 

"You work for him?" I asked in utter disbelief, my voice no higher than a whisper. I felt like falling down and crying on the spot. 

"Sorry to say but, alas, its true. When Ciarnan found out you and your 'precious' seeker had taken a time out, he sent me to heal your pain and cause more for Hunter." he said. A smile snaked its way onto his face, but it wasn't the heartfelt smiles I was used to seeing. It was a malicious smile. 

My mind raced. He had been so sweet. Why had I been so blind? What did I do to deserve this? And Hunter… oh Goddess Hunter. I had hurt him. I had hurt my múirn beatha dán. Looking back at the time I spent with Daniel I could see the points where it had seemed like I was back with Cal and he was controlling my thoughts again, wanting me to think and feel the way he did towards people. Once again Daniel spoke. 

"Don't take it the wrong way Morgan. I did like you, it was just your power that drew me in more." he said with a smug look on his face. Then I tried my only hope. 

_*Hunter, you have to come quick to the power sink. Ciarnan, Killian, and Daniel have me hostage. Please. Help. *_

I focused all of my energy and sent the message to Hunter. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as I had thought. I waited, hopefully, for a response but after a minute I noticed it never came. I watched Killian lean over and whisper something into Ciarnan's ear. An evil smile spread across his face. 

"Don't worry, Morgan. Your precious seeker is already on his way here." I felt shocked go through my entire body. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see it before, he's always wanted to hurt Hunter. Killian came over, my body went limp, and feel easily into his arms. He looked into my eyes and I could tell that he was sincerely sorry but I couldn't think about that now. My half-brother, Ciarnan, and my new, now ex boyfriend, are kidnapping me. 

"Daniel, you wait here for the seeker…Make sure he never leaves." Ciarnan said leading us toward the car. 

' I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that. I didn't… oh goddess Hunter.' Ciarnan was a few feet ahead of Killian and I, when Killian leaned in to talk to me. 

"I'm so sorry, Morgan" he said looking down at me once again with sad eyes. I could see he was running ways to explain all of this to me through his head. "Father made me. He said that if I didn't go that someone else would. I couldn't let anyone else hurt you." He stopped as we finally arrived to his car. 

It was a new silver Hummer. When Ciarnan opened the back door I could see that it had black interior. Killian gently laid me in the back seat. He waved his hand over me and murmured something. 

"Ok Morgan, whatever you don't try to send any messages or else you'll have one hell of a headache." He said trying to smile. I flashed him a small smile but we both knew my heart wasn't in it. 

Ciarnan went and opened the passenger door and got in. Killian closed the back door and jumped in the driver's seat. Killian started the car but we weren't moving. This struck me as quite odd. 2 minutes later I heard someone outside run to the car and pull the back door open. 

.:. 

~!~a/n: do you think I should stop there???…Naaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ~!~  
so on with the story 

.:. 

Daniel got into the car and sat beside me. I studied his face. I could see so many emotions across his face. Sadness, anger, distress, regret, fear, annoyance, and then finally pride. I couldn't tell what was going on. After a few minutes of driving my father broke the silence 

"Is he dead?" I saw Daniel shift uncomfortably. 

" I didn't check but there was a lot of blood when I left." 'No wonder he's uncomfy, he hates blood' "If someone does find him, I don't think it'll be soon enough" he said completely expressionless. But there was something strange about his voice that seemed all to familiar. 

"Good" was all that came out of my father's mouth and then we drifted back into silence. 

Don't forget to review 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 

okay yeah that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I started school and was bombarded by a bunch of school work poor me!!!*fakes crying* okay back to normal… please review please!!!!! 


	5. A New Discovery

**two important things to talk about:  
_1)okay yea I have to admit my titles suck (I realized this all on my own) but they are hard to think of and if you have better ideas please feel free to share them and ill change the titles to better suit the chapters  
2) yea... updating *nervous laugh* um.... first thing I have to say is oops... and im really sorry but I just started school last month and with all the work I had, I didn't have time to write my story.... but now I do…_  
The thing is I didn't know which way I wanted to write the story so instead of letting you know if Hunter is alive or if Morgan will be alright... I wrote this in Hunter's POV... ok this will be quite difficult since I'm not a guy {and hopefully never will be} so if this sounds a little too disbelieving… Oh well its my story so   
review and flame   
It's all the same   
(kool it rhymed *dorky hyper laugh*)**

~!~_~!~ Time Change or scenery change if mentioned  
'_' Thoughts    
_*_* Witch message_  
"_"Dialogue 

Chapter 4: A New Discovery 

I drove with sky in silence to the airport. She had been very adamant on me staying and letting her go alone but of course I couldn't let her go alone. What if she had gotten into a car crash and couldn't contact me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that if I had gone I could done something. Okay I know im overreacting, I'm a worrywart. What can I say? We arrived in less than 30 min. **(a/n: I don't really know how long it takes.... to lazy to check)** and found that most of the coven was already there waiting for Morgan to arrive. 

I went to get some tea for me and Sky but when I came back I noticed that Morgan was there and with... _**him**_. I felt my heart break at how different and happy she looked. I knew this couldn't be my Morgan anymore. Her beautiful brown hair now covered in black and brown eyes hidden from the world and blue. I looked at the other guy. Sky had told me about him once. Name was Daniel, never found out his last name though. She told me he had black hair and green eyes but when I looked at them I saw a different color. 'Oh Goddess, his are the colors as...'

My thoughts were cut off by Morgan witch messaging me with _*You know you want to say hi*_ I turned my head towards her and glared. We had a silent war with our eyes before he pulled her into him. I could feel so much dark energy from him. I was frustrated with disbelief **(does that make sense?.. Back to the story srry.)** Arggggh!__

*You shouldn't trust him, Morgan*I quickly messaged her and then stormed off to the car and waited impatiently for Sky to come back. My mind was racing. And one thought kept repeating in my head  'It can't be him. It can't be. IT JUST CAN'T!!'

~!~30 min. later back at Hunter's~!~

"Arg! I cant believe this. And Morgan? Goddess, there was so much darkness in him that he could make the dark wave seem like a sprits of water . She can't really be that oblivious to it, can she?" I was pacing around the living room and Sky was sitting on the couch not believing what I told her in the car.

"Are you sure Hunter? I mean, you aren't messing with me?" Sky asked still in disbelief. I looked at her incredulously. She didn't believe me. I saw his eyes perfectly clear. Goddess, I knew that color by f***ing heart. 

I sat down on the arm chair next to the couch and put my head in my hands and spoke. "Sky, listen he had the exact same eye color as him. I know that color and no one else in the world had it but him. Trust me Sky it's him. He may look different but its him." I could feel tears sliding down my face. 

Sky came over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her with tears still streaming down my face. She gave me a small smile and said "I believe you Hunter." I nodded and wiped the tears from my face.As I stood up I received a message from Morgan that was sent with such a force I fell back into the chair and put a hand to my forehead which was aching in pain.

_*Hunter, you have to come quick to the power sink. Ciarnan, Killian, and Daniel have me hostage. Please. Help. *_ Her voice screamed into my mind and left a small echo afterwards. Once the pain subsided, I messaged back to her with a small reply. 

_*Don't worry. I'll be right there*_ I jumped up, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. Leaving a confused Sky behind. I didn't have time to tell her. I had to save Morgan.

~!~ flash forward to the power sink (no one wants to be bothered with details of him racing over there.. Plus I don't know what a guy thinks when he's panicky so oh well )~!~

I arrived quickly and when I got to where Morgan had said she was all I found was Daniel. He smirked at me and then pulled something from his belt. It was an anthame. One all to familiar to me. I looked from the knife to him. So it was true. He was alive, after all these years I couldn't believe it. 

He started circling me with the anthame high, ready to strike. I started to back away and shook me head no. I pulled my own anthame out ready to defend myself but never letting myself come to terms with what I knew was true. I was about to once again kill or be killed by my own brother. After the shock wore off, I found my voice. 

"Don't do this." I pleaded. 

"Why not, Hunter? You let me die once before. Allow me to return the favor" he started to run towards me with the knife high. 

The last thing I remembered screaming before the anthame hit my body was "Linden, don't!!!" 

.:.

review please review *begs and makes a puppy face that you know you cant refuse*

.:.

Unexpected wasn't it… and hopefully worth the wait? I'm afraid it will once again be a while before I update again but I'll update by the latest thanksgiving… Btw if you go to the site in my bio (unofficial sweep site) they have the picture of the cover for the uk's 'night child' story.. So check it out 


	6. AN: read or ignore we

Hey guys how are you all? well me,lim kinda stuck... you see i have dreaded school...stupid P-R-I-S-O-N, school... im not gonna be able to update as you can tell from the month it took me to post the 5th chapter... im really trying i am i swear... but its getting real hard right now....i'm hopping i'll post by thanksgiving but i cant really promise that okay thats all i have to say and

**thank you to:**

cute-crazy-chick1

you were the only one that reviewed the fifth chapter thank you so much... okay thats all i have to say ill be back in two weeks(or so) 


	7. A New Ending

**this is the last chapter. It's a bit sad but I had to end it this way because I couldn't think of anything with the lack of time I have. Im in the process if typing a new story but im not sure if ill post it or not.   
Well here it is....  
Review and flame   
It's all the same   
** **~! ~_~! ~ Time Change or scenery change if mentioned  
'_' Thoughts   
*_* Witch message  
"_"Dialogue **

_A New Ending_

~*~  
Sky's POV

Hunter ran out of the house so fast it took me a while to compose myself. I grabbed my coat and keys and ran after Hunter. After a while I realized I had no idea where I was going. I made a 'locator sprite' and sent it after hunter. This was one of my favorite spells. It's a little ball of witch fire about the size of a gumball. When forming it you think of the person whom you're looking for and it goes after them. Of course it only works in a three mile radius. Lucky for me it was working. 

I finally arrived to the power sink. I didn't like coming here because it always reminded me of Killian and our snogging sessions. 'Goddess I miss the mouth' I quickly shook the thought from my head and followed the sprite. What I saw next left me stunned. Hunter was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a puddle of blood. A few feet away I noticed linden standing over him casting a shield spell. I steeped out of the shadow and whispered.

"What did you do?" his head shot up and looked me dead in the eye. He smiled and back into the shadow. I heard him break into a run a little bit after. I pulled myself out of my reverie and made my way over to hunter. He had two large gashes on his left arm and on right across his stomach. So much blood was escaping from him and I didn't know what to do. I could hear his ragged breathing from my position only a foot away. I looked over to his face and saw his eyes slowly opening and closing. He looked over to me and lifted his right arm into the air and drew a rune for love. He smiled at me and he began to speak.

"Good… bye... Sky…… if you… s…see Morgan… tell... her … I ... love… her" His eyes closed and didn't open back up again.

~*~  
Morgan's POV

Daniel and Ciarnan got out of the car when it finally came to a stop a half hour later. Killian stayed behind with me in the car. He had his head in his hands but he didn't make a sound. After a minute or two he turned to me. He undid the binding spell and pulled something out of his pockets. 'My athame!' I knew what he was telling me to do. He could feel my hurt for hunter. He turned back around in his seat and I slit my delicate wrists. While He got out of the car and opened the back door, I plunged the athame into my stomach and twisted it. Killian came and sat on the back seat lifting my head into his lap. I looked into his eyes and I could see all the pain. I reached up with a quivering hand and brushed a dark lock out of his face and cupped his cheek. A tear fell from his eyes as I began to speak. 

"I love... you Killian" I could feel the blood trickling from my mouth. Taking in an uneven breath I continued." You were the… best brother I could … ask for" As my world went black, I could feel my arm dropping from his face and the anguished cry he gave as he saw I was leaving. In the darkness I could hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw a bright world. When I looked to my right I saw the most beautiful sight in the world. My green eyed hero.

"Hunter" he nodded and walked me into a beautiful valley. I felt elated to see him again. My mùirn beatha dàn. I had a new start. A New Life. 

_Fin_

  


**ok not so sad but hey. it still a happy ending… who cares? Well review and tell me what you think so the next story I write doesn't suck as much as the past two**


	8. An explanation

> Okay. Due to the main point that a lot of people asked me this when I finished the story, I thought I owed you all an explanation as to the deaths of Morgan and Hunter. I really didn't want to but it was the only way I knew how to end it. My decision to do this was mainly because of school I couldn't very well write in class because I kinda needed to pay attention. I had written twenty thousand different versions and each one, in my mind, sucked. I wanted to find a way for them to be together without it taking a lot of time (yea I'm that lazy).  
I didn't want to turn Morgan evil either. Trust me I didn't want to make the ending like this but I did. And much to my dismay, I made it incredibly dramatic. The stuttering last-breath-death and the oh-so-sad-suicide were so annoying to write. I allow anyone reading this to write another ending or even reincarnate Morgan and Hunter. If you do this, tell me. I'd love to read that story. Btw, I am writing my 3rd story. I'll probably post it sometime this week.

> Blessed be


End file.
